Art Imitates LifeTwice
by Liv Tinuviel
Summary: Random songfics about various characters, dealing with different subjects, in different genres. My first stab at songfics, I think they fit rather well. Feel free to skip the songs if they bug you. Give it a try...you won't regret it. Promise!
1. Beware of Darkness

**Beware of Darkness**

George Harrison

-----------------------------------------------

_Watch out now, take care  
Beware of falling swingers  
Dropping all around you  
The pain that often mingles  
In your fingertips  
Beware of darkness_

At night, when the sun was down and darkness descended upon the grounds of Hogwarts, when the busy day was over and the complaints of teachers, students, and Ministry officials no longer rang in his ears, when he was left to his own thoughts, Albus Dumbledore became afraid.

_Watch out now, take care  
Beware of the thoughts that linger  
Winding up inside your head  
The hopelessness around you  
In the dead of night_

Thoughts lingered, winding back and forth across his mind. Two teenage boys, wands out, a third and a young girl watching helplessly. The girl gets excited; there is a flash of multicolored light, a yell. The youngest of the three boys rounds on another-his brother- and starts shouting. The third turns, runs. Not to be seen for many years.

_Beware of sadness  
It can hit you  
It can hurt you  
Make you sore and what is more  
That is not what you are here for_

Dumbledore dreads the nights, and the memories they bring. He is far too wise to fear the dark: he hasn't for years. It's the memories the darkness uncovers that frighten him. Funny, wasn't darkness supposed to hide things? Well, the mind is a funny place.

_Watch out now, take care  
Beware of soft shoe shufflers  
Dancing down the sidewalks  
As each unconscious sufferer  
Wanders aimlessly  
Beware of Maya_

Again, the vision of the third boy, running away, not looking back, and the knowledge of what that boy becomes. Dumbledore sighs and shakes his head: how could he have been so blind?

_Watch out now, take care  
Beware of greedy leaders  
They take you where you should not go  
While weeping atlas cedars  
They just want to grow, grow and grow  
Beware of darkness (beware of darkness)_

He was confused. He was sad. He was frightened. Dumbledore, the Only One He Ever Feared, was frightened by the only thing that _could _frighten him anymore: himself, and the darkness he thought he saw within.


	2. I'll Never Break Your Heart

**I'll Never Break Your Heart**

The Backstreet Boys

-----------------------------------------------

_From the first day   
That I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would be together forever  
Ooh when I asked you out  
You said no but I found out  
Darling that you'd been hurt  
You felt that you'd never love again_

It was the simplest thing you learned at Hogwarts, in fact, every student knew and understood this concept: Ron loved Hermione. Everyone except Ron and Hermione, that is. And bloody Viktor Krum (as Ron liked to call him). It was the day after the Yule Ball and bloody Viktor Krum had taken Hermione. She wasn't kidding when she said she had a date. Bill (who Ron had written to explaining his predicament) said Ron shouldn't have made Hermione think she was a "last resort". What the bloody hell did he know, anyway?

_I deserve a try honey just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong   
You walked in you were so quick to judge  
But honey he's nothing like me_

Ron was hopeless. Viktor Krum was NOTHING like him. If that's the kind of guy Hermione liked, well, then Ron knew he didn't stand a chance. It kinda sucked, to be honest with you. Well, who could win out against Viktor Krum? Bloody wanker won even when he lost (see Quidditch Final). Ron never won.

_I'll never break your heart  
I'lll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey that's no lie_

She was the thing he would miss most. Or they, rather: Ron and Viktor Krum. Only she didn't know Ron felt that way. Krum was perfect: he could give her anything she wanted, he made her happy, they never fought.

_As time goes by you   
Will get to know me  
A little more better  
Girl that's the way love goes  
And I know you're afraid  
To let you're feelings show  
And I understand  
But girl it's time to let go  
I deserve a try honey  
Just once_

Ron could see it all now: they would get to know each other, Hermione would fall in love; they would get married, and have kids. Just the thought made Ron both ill and desirous of punching something-preferably Viktor bloody Krum. When was it Ron's turn? His brothers got everything, so did Harry. So did Hermione. But not him, never him.

_Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in you were so quick to judge  
But honey he's nothing like me  
Darling why can't you see_


	3. Born to Run

**Born to Run**

Bruce Springsteen

----------------------------------------------

_In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream  
At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines_

They spent the days planning and executing pranks, the nights laughing, talking, and roaming. People would think them suicidal if they knew the boys spent full moons gallivanting with a werewolf. But that's just who Sirius and his friends were: thrill seekers and Marauders.

_Sprung from cages out on highway 9,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and steppin out over the line  
Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
Its a death trap, its a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while were young  
cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

Sirius flung out his right arm. A violently violet bus appeared. He hastily gave the driver the Potter's address, they wouldn't mind him showing up in the middle of the night. He had to get out now: it was either that, or be forced to become like them, and THAT was something he vowed he would never do.

_Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend  
I want to guard your dreams and visions  
Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims  
And strap your hands across my engines_

She was his third this month. He didn't mean to make them fall for him and then leave them: they just bored him after a while, that's all. He didn't mean to, honest. James had lately taken to lecturing him on the immaturity of it. Well, that was alright for James who had just won the girl of his dreams. But Sirius was still playing the game.

_Together we could break this trap  
Well run till we drop, baby well never go back  
Will you walk with me out on the wire  
cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider_

He and James had such adventures-even now that they were out of school. Partners in crime, life long friends, brothers. But the cheery, carefree façades were just that: façades. They would talk (Lily included, of course) late at night, of the fear they felt. Fear of the wizard people spoke about in whispers. Fear of the darkness looming in the shadows.

_But I gotta know how it feels  
I want to know if love is wild, girl I want to know if love is real_

Looking at Harry, seeing James and Lily reflected in him, Sirius realized what it was to love. He had always known he loved James and Lily, but that was because they had earned it: he loved them and they loved him. With Harry, he didn't even really know why he loved him, but he could tell, even now, that he did and always would. Harry most certainly didn't feel that same love as of yet, but Sirius already felt (remembered?) the love he knew when Lily had first presented Harry to him with the words "Your nephew, Sirius. Mind you and James don't make him _too_ shameless a mischief maker, now." He had smiled charmingly then, now he looked down at Harry seriously, spoke a few parting words, and flew into the night on the back of-of all things-a hippogriff.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi guys! Just wondering what you were thinking. I posted 3 chapters to give you a taste of what this is going to be like. Tell me what you think…how can I improve? Also, should I even bother continuing this? I have a list of songs and things to do with them (message me if you want to know what they are), but let me know if you think I should continue!

LOVE!


	4. Just the Two of Us

**Just the Two of Us**

Will Smith

-----------------------------------------------

_From the first time the healer placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind would I be man enough  
Against wrong choose right and be standin' up_

James looked at the tiny bundle in Lily's arms. Laughing, she held it out for him to take. Giving her a dubious look, he reached out and held-for the very first time-his son, Harry James Potter. In that instant, James knew he would protect this tiny person forever.

_From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just to get the carseat in right  
People drivin all fast got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe placed you in your bassinette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently felt my heart melt  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself_

They brought Harry home carefully; James held him and they Flooed, while Lily Apparated. Exhausted, Lily fell asleep the first moment she could. James watched her sleeping for a while-she had never looked lovelier-then crept across the room to Harry's crib. Just looking at the baby boy gave James a rush of every loving, protective, and anxiously excited emotion he had every felt. Would he be a good father? What would Harry be when he grew up? Would he be a trouble maker, like his father, or a perfect student, like his mother? Would he be better at Transfigurations or Potions? The only thing James wasn't worried about was what House Harry would be in: with a family like this, Harry Potter was sure to be a Gryffindor.

_Then to my knees and I begged the lord please  
Let me be a good daddy all he needs  
Love knowledge discipline too  
I pledge my life to you_

Sirius arrived, quietly. James turned to him, smiling. They spoke softly of what a beautiful baby James had, how wonderful Lily was. Then James, unable to hold it in any longer, confided his fears to his best friend. Sirius laughed them off: James would be an excellent father, the best. James believed him. It had nothing to do with arrogance (which Lily would have suggested, he knew) James just trusted Sirius, completely and implicitly.

_Just the two of us we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us just the two of us  
Just the two of us building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us you and I _

James couldn't wait until Harry was older. He couldn't wait to see who Harry would become, what he would do. Would he like Quidditch? If he did, would he be a chaser like James? Or a beater like Siruis? Maybe something uniquely Harry-keeper or seeker? James couldn't wait to find out.

_Everytime I look at you I think man a little me_

_Just like me_

_Wait and see- gonna be tall_

_Makes me laugh 'cuz you got your dad's ears and all_

Harry did look so much like James. James watched from wherever he was and saw his son. James was grateful, though; Harry had inherited the best of Lily as well, and the best of Lily made up for the worst in James. In fact, James noticed (and it made Lily laugh) Harry's personality was as much his mother's as his looks were his father's-just a deliberate mistake here or there.

_I pledge to you I always will do_

_Everything I can_

_Show you how to be a man_

_Dignity, integrity, honor _

_And I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it_

_And you can cry, ain't no shame in it_

Harry held James up as the epitome of dignity, of friendship; James was the man Harry wanted to be. Even if James had died, everything people said about James, Harry wanted them to say about him.

_It didn't work out with me and your mom_

_But yo, push come to shove_

_You was conceived in love_

_So if the world attacks and you slide off track_

_Remember one fact, I got your back_

James and Lily had died. For both, it had been an easy decision: die for your son. For James, it had been especially easy. He was dying to protect the two people he loved the most. They were being attacked and James knew he would die, Lily would die, but maybe, just maybe, Harry would be saved. Either way, James would try. Glancing at his wife and Harry once last time over his shoulder, he thought: I got your back.


End file.
